


so...destruction and chaos are balanced with creation and peace

by WinterWandering



Series: MCYT GOD AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, god AU, uhh dream and Techno's relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: november 16thmcyt god au
Relationships: Drista & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT GOD AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	so...destruction and chaos are balanced with creation and peace

"You feel that?" Tommy glances at the brunette next to him, who nods. 

"The destruction and chaos swirling in the air?" Tubbo sighs. "I know we need to stop it...but..." The power curls in the air, filling the two with power. Pure, raw, power. They can't go against this, not when it was against everything they were. 

So they call in backup. 

The air fizzles and pops. 

The other gods heads snap up. 

The Old Ones are all together.

Drista, the goddess of creation, and Purpled, the god of peace. Tommy, the god of destruction, and Tubbo, the god of chaos.

_Oh fuck._

Drista steps forwards, Purpled by her side. They're the opposite of Tommy and Tubbo, and their power leaks into the air, and it soothes the others. 

It's too late, and L'manburg explodes. 

"Kill me, Phil!"

"You're my son, Wilbur!"

"Stop." Drista raises a hand, and the sword clatters to the ground. And Wilbur falls into the blond's arms. Purpled kneels next to the two, brushing a lock of hair out of Wilbur's eyes. "Dream...Technoblade. Take Wilbur back to the house, would you?" 'The house' was referring to where the gods stayed when they weren't in the mortal world. The two nod, tucking Wilbur into the Blood God's hold - and flush as Drista makes a parting remark. "And don't bang the farmer boy on my couch, Dream!" 

"Shut up!" And they vanish with the same fizzling-pop. And the four Old Ones look at each other and nod. 

"We'll be helping with the repairs, I think- well, Tubbo and Tommy will be." 

Tommy mutters a soft: "Thanks for the help."

Drista just rolls her eyes. "What would you ever do without me, child?"

"I'm not a child! I'm older than you!" 

"Oh, just because destruction happened first doesn't make you better than me!" 

Purpled sighs, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Stop it. Both of you. You'll fuck everything up again."

He was right. The remaining gods (Phil, Niki, Eret) and even some mortals looked antsy. 

"...sorry Purpled..." 

He just shrugged. "Just. Be careful." 

"Will do." 


End file.
